a darker shade of purple
by kiss-me-not killer
Summary: "till 6 to retrieve my sanity…" I repeated after Red. "till 6 to decide between the life of an emperor or the life of a lunatic."...
1. halucination or imagination?

disclaimer: i do not own invader zim

Ch.1: hallucination or imagination?

I was laying in my king-size bed, reading a book, as suddenly I heard some noises from my bathroom. I stood up to investigate the sounds, my long purple PJ hanging over my feet. "I..is someone here?" I asked opening the door slightly. I peeked inside, I saw nothing except for one little thing, that shouldn't be in my bathroom. A piece of a crimson robe was hanging over my tub. I got closer, but all I found was the torn off piece of the robe, where is the rest? Then I heard a scream from behind me, but there was nothing there, I turned back to look at the cloth I had in my hand, but what I saw was really creepy, I dropped the cloth and rushed back to my bed hiding under the blanket.

Next morning:  
2 fingers walk up to the top of my blanket and pull it off of my head softly, leaving my antenna exposed. "PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR! WAKE UP!" he screamed into my poor antenna. I fell out of my bed with blanked and all. "RED! Stop scaring me like that! I swear that someday you'll drive me crazy!" I jelled at my co-tallest. " yeah, whatever, the empire isn't going to rule itself ya know." He said in the most elegant way he could and leaved. "the empire isn't going to rule itself ya know…" I copied him, "…jerk." I said and got up. I threw the blanked onto the ground, a cleaning drone would take care of it later. I walked to my wardrobe and got me some clothes. Then I walked to the bathroom and changed. Stepping out of the bathroom, I threw my PJ's onto my bed, like always. I then walked to the throne room, making a quick stop at the bar to get me something to eat. I arrived at the throne room, taking a seat in on my throne. I glare at Red, he looked at me, and I'm sure he knew the price for waking me up before 10am. I swear he shall pay for this one. "my tallest there's a transmission from, EARTH." One of the drones said stopping me from planning my revenge on Red, oh well, I'll just put some nacho dip on his throne the next time he leaves. I looked up and waved my claw. The drone answered the transmission, my eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw what Zim did to himself. "Zim? What the hell happened to YOU?" Red said looking at Zim the same way I did. "don't ya like it?" Zim said with an evil grin. " 'course not, the 'normal' people don't know a thing about our mental abilities and the lust to kill for the pleasure off the dark lord." A female voice behind him said. "dark lord? Are you serious?" Red asked. I laughed "looks like Zim turned Goth." Red and I just spontaneously busted out in laughing. Zim flipped the hair from his wig to the side so both eyes were visible now. I stopped laughing for a moment, looking into his eyes. They had something unnatural, they were filled with hate, disgust maybe even a little pain. Before I noticed his eyes changed color from vermilion to a darker shade of green. He then ended the transmission. "I need a break, if anyone needs me; I'll be in my room." I said and leaved, Red just waved and whipped his tears of laughter away. I walked thru the halls, suddenly I heard the carving sound of metal against metal. I quickened my step as the sound came closer and closer. I ran the last few feet to my room. I locked the door behind me. Backing away from it I ended up tripping over my royal robe and landing on my bed. I sat up and looked into the mirror next to my wardrobe. I saw a.. I don't know what kind of creature it was, from Zim's description I would say it looked human, but in a very creepy way. The girl, probably 20 years, had her hands behind her back and looked at the ground. She wore a white Victorian dress, covered in bloodstains. That's how human blood looked right? …is It supposed to be red? Well whatever it was, it had this metallic odor, that blood usually had. She suddenly looked me straight into the eyes, 2 knifes appearing from behind her back. She approached me, stepping out of the mirror. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I turned to the mirror and covered it with a towel. I backed away a 10 inches and turned around looking right into her eyes. She grinned at me. He knife approached my neck, the bloody blade cutting my skin, I closed my eyes. "HEY PURPLE ARE YOU IN THERE?" I heard suddenly, the bloody girl disappeared and I opened the door to the bathroom. Looking into Red's eyes. " eh….hi?" I said and laid a hand in my neck. The scar! It's gone! But why do I still feel the blood running down my shoulder? I looked over Red's shoulder and saw the ghost-girl. She grinned at me and disappeared. "hey Purple? Everything ok?" Red asked worried. " I think I'm going crazy." I said to him, he looked me over. "you look fine, normal skin tone, no injuries" he laid a claw on my forehead, " and you got no fever either. Is there something you like to tell me?" I looked into his red eyes. "n-no I'm just feeling a little paranoid." I said hovering back to the throne room. "ok, if you say so." Red said and followed me.


	2. calling for help midnight snack

Ch.2: calling for help/ midnight snack

I collapsed onto my bed. I was EXHOUSTED! I didn't know how someone could get THIS tiered of a whole day of sitting on their lazy asses and running away from mirrors, but I was just SO tiered! "hey Pur! Just wanted to check on you. You where really paranoid today ya know. What's wrong?" Red said entering mu room. " I feel shitty, if that's what you mean." I simply answered laying a pillow on my face. Red took the pillow from my face and placed it next to me, after that he looked around the room noticing the mirror that I had hidden under an oversized blanked. Red reached for the blanked, so he could pull it off. I grabbed his wrist and simply said: "don't." red nodded an ok and pulled his hand back slowly. "why are you acting so weird?" he said sitting down next to me. "it's just… I'm feeling very unstable at the moment, and the weirdest thing it all started after the last time we called Zim. I think this is his fold…. Or maybe I'm just a stupid defect." I said. "Pur, we're not sure if this is Zim's work, even if it is, how's he doing it? We, I hoped I never had to say this but, we have to ask Zim to help us." Red said getting up and walking to the communication screen. "Red, I don't think this is a good idea, not because it's so late and all but, it's Zim we're talking 'bout . maybe we should just wait, if it get's worse I'll let you call him." Said I but red already had reached the monitor and typed the number in on the touch pad. Then he called the number and after a waiting period of about 15 minutes, which is pretty long if you ask me, Zim answered the call. Not being to happy we called this late, Zim got out of bed like a corpse that lost it's head, his make up a mess. "what?" he said harsh and leaned against his closet. "I called to ask you something, about Purple." Red said looking at the coffin Zim was sleeping in. "oh, what's wrong with our Pur? Anny injuries, sighs of paranoia? Schizophrenia perhaps?" Zim said with faced worries, he was indeed enjoying seeing me getting tortured. "no, he's just been acting strange lately." Red said looking now at Zim. " what's he been doing then?" he asked taking a cigarette from his nightstand, and with that, red started to name every single action of mine. This was to humiliating! Even for me. I wanted to hide myself under the blankets and never show my face ever again. after finishing his list Red asked Zim what his conclusion was. Zim asked for a minute and took a book from his shelf titled 'encyclopedia of mental disorders' after reading thru a couple of mental illnesses he closed the book and putted it down and said: "personal personality disorder, combined with schizophrenia. It's seriously the worst that you can imagine if he won't kill himself he will turn into a psycho and go on a rampage, killing others. You should lock him up and you must never leave him alone, irk knows what could happen." He said throwing his cigarette into a bucket of water. "is there a cure against this illness?" Red asked hopefully. Zim laughed at his pitiful attempt. "Red, Red, Red, have you become that stupid? There is no cure, but there's a little chance of getting the old Purple back BUT, you have to send him here and he'll be able to return in a couple of years. It's a long process . but the choice is all yours. If you want someone to find out one of their tallest is a defect, you would have to kill him, whilst if you send him to earth you can tell he's on I don't know, a journey to his inner self or to find some pies and he'll return shortly oh an d don't worry about the time earth years is 7 times quicker than irken time." Red looked at Zim then at me then back to Zim. "I'll think about it Zim, thanks for your help." He said and ended the call. Red came back to me and sat sown next to me. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not going to send you away Pur. Unless it gets worse but first let us try to make you look as normal as possible, ok?" he said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Red please, don't send me to that defect, I'll get better on my own, promise, I double promise, I'll even swear it to you. Just don't send me there." I begged, I wasn't used to but in this kind of situation, I had to, to get on Red's good side. "if you say so, we'll see, but there's no-one who can find out about your illness. Take care and be careful." He said and stood up. He walked to the door and looked one last time at me. "good night Purple." He said and turned off the lights. Laying down; I was staring the whole night at the ceiling, thinking about what would happen if he send me away. I sat up and looked at the watch in my pack, it was 4 o'clock. I closed my eyes and hoped it would soon be time t get up. I didn't even bother with my PJ's last evening. Suddenly I heard my tummy complain. I opened my eyes and sat up. Making a circling motion with my hand I stood up and walked to the kitchen to get me a little snack, because ya know, being a lunatic really gives you an appetite. "m-my Tallest?" I heard a voice behind me. "oh, did I wake you up?" I asked the little irken in front of me while dropping a cherry in my mouth. "to be honest, yes… may I ask what you're doing?" the little guy asked me. "I guess I'm looking for a little snack." I responded, digging around in the fridge to find a piece of pie left. "I-I could prepare something for you, I –I'm a member of the cooking staff." He said, eyes looking at the metallic grey floor under his feet. I stood a while in thought and finally said: "no, thanks, this'll do just fine." Taking the piece of pie out of the fridge and walking back to my room. "ok…..that was awkward." The chef said and returned to his sleeping quarters.


	3. failed escape

Ch.3: failed escape

I was sitting in my room looking at the door. Red came in and he looked at me like I was some sort of ghost. "hi Red! How's you?" I said hyper, Red just continued staring at me as if he was informed that Zim was the new Tallest of the Irken empire. "g-good….you?" he said coming in carefully. "what have you been up to?" he asked after standing at the foot end of my bed. "well I first tried to get some sleep, but that didn't work out to well, so I decided to head for the kitchen and get myself a snack, had a nice chat with a kitchen staff member and returned to my room, I've been sitting on my bed like this for the rest of the night." I simply said as if it was no big deal. Red just kept staring at me. "Purple,.." he started. "..I've got some bad news. If this get's any worse I'll have to send you away, you have time till this evening 6 o' clock, if your condition got worse, I'll send you to earth with an exploring team, they'll bring you to Zim and he'll take care of you. I-I'm sorry." He said looking at his feet. My smile faded and I looked shocked at my co-ruler. "what! But…but…Red please don't send me to earth! I promise to try to stay as sane as possible! Don't send me to that defect! He'll kill me for sure! Please, Red, for Irk's sake!" I begged him not to send me away but he was ice cold and turned away from me, telling me that I got till 6 to try and retrieve my sanity. He walked to the door and exited my room. After he closed the door I laid down, hugging my pillow. "till 6 to retrieve my sanity…" I repeated after Red. "till 6 to decide between the life of an emperor or the life of a lunatic."I said and looked at my reflection in the mirror, I walked to the mirror and looked closer at my face, my reflection then changed into a demon, dressed in purple clothes that looked like the remains of my Sunday outfit, purple pants and a matching t-shirt, it had the same eyes as me, the eyes reflecting pure evil and insanity, wings growing from it's pak area, the antennae growing long and spikes forming on the curves of them. It looked at me with a wicked smile. I backed away, shooting a laser at the mirror, breaking it in millions of tiny pieces. With my bare feet, I walked thru the remains of the mirror and looked at the mirror in my bathroom, seeing the same, wicked creature. I destroyed all the other mirrors surrounding me, I rushed to my wardrobe, taking out some fresh clothes, not bothering taking any shoes with me. I quickly changed into my purple/grey shirt and purple pants. I opened the door to my chambers and peeked out looking if someone was around, then when everything was clear I walked to the dock where my sprittel runner was parked, I made a run for the ship, that's until a guard caught me by my ankle. "what do you think you're doing?" she asked me, pink eyes furious. she then allowed me to stand up and took me by my arm. "Red's not going to be pleased about you running away." In the throne room , as suspected, my co-tallest was waiting for me. " what where you up to Purple?" he said with a very displeased look on his face. " nothing…" I simply replied with an angry look. "….why Pur?" red said half to himself, half to me. "why….. WHY! Because you wanted to send me away! That's why! You….you… DEFFECT!" I yelled at him with pure rage, my eyes, starting darken as I continued yelling at my co-leader. Red just stayed calm, knowing that if he didn't gave in, I would eventually stop. He walked towards me and looked at the blood trail I leaved behind entering the room. "I-is that your blood?" he asked a little concerned. I just looked at the blood, a little smile forming on my face. "what would you do if it actually was?" I asked teasing him. "Pur, you didn't!" he yelled at me. " no I did not kill somebody…yet." I said and red finally noticed that my feet where still naked. "Pur… what am I going to do with you?" Red said and sat down inn his throne. " I-I'm afraid but I don't want to lose my best friend. But,….. I gave you a second chance, you wasted it, sorry Purple. Guards, take him away." Red said cold blooded, I was lead out of the room, I could still catch Red's last words sounding like: "I'm going to miss you, Pur." The guards pushed me, because I stood a while looking at the closed door, antennae low. I felled guilty, a pain deep inside, tearing me apart. "how could I do this to you?" I whispered and walked with the guards back to the dock. Once there, the guards gave the captain the message Red had given them. the captain nodded and the guards leaved me by his side. "c'mon Purple, it's going to be a long trip." He said and led me in. the ship's airlock closed behind me. I sat down in one of the seats next to the window. The ship leaved the massive's dock. I looked out of the window to catch last glimpse of the Massive. "farewell Red." I said, making myself comfortable. Laying down and getting some rest. I closed my eyes, a single tear streaming down my face as I thought, 'what have I done?'


	4. welcome to the asylum

Ch.4: welcome the asylum

" My tallest, we've arrived to earth." I heard. The pilot looked a little scared because he woke me up. "y-you look cute when you're asleep, m-my tallest." He said with a small blush covering his cheeks, he instantly noticed it and leaved the room. "I may be crazy but I'm not gay_, baka_." I mumbled under my breath. I got up and ready to leave. I walked out the room where I was sleeping and made my way to the front of the ship. "are you ready my tallest?" the captain asked me. I just nodded and stepped into the teleporter. " I will take good care of him." Zim said over the communication screen with evil grin on his face. He then ended the transmission and waited for me to be send to him. The captain gave in the coordinates and teleported me to the Goth kid Zim. I took in my surroundings and then looked at my host. "wow, Zim, you've gotten quit lot taller. Almost as tall as I am." I said looking him over from toe to antenna. "yes my tallest, but I assure you, this is not because I experimented with my DNA, this is just a side effect of this planet's gravitation." He told me. He then turned around and gestured me to follow. "we'll have to find you a disguise…" he said and turned to look at me. " .. I see that you already have the right clothes. Now then, all you'll be needing are contacts, a wig…" he looked at my feet. "..and maybe some shoes." He said pointing out that I was still running around an bare feet. "..and then?" I asked in a bored tone. "..and then,.." he repeated after me. ".. then we'll go and bring you to the same lace where I was trapped for four moths." He answered me and walked away, leaving me alone for a couple of minutes. I sad down on the floor and waited for Zim to return. It wasn't long before I heard a giggle behind me. Then out of nowhere, something attacked me from behind. "HI!" my attacker yelled into my antennae with a high pitched voice. It was of course, Zim's defective SIR-unit, GIR. It sat down in my lap and asked : "who're you!" it almost yelled my antennae off. "ugh, I'm Purple, and would you please be less noisy?" I said holding my antennae. Zim came back with a purple wig, purple/black sneakers and purple lenses. "here, put these on and follow me." He said hand me my disguise. It on my disguise and followed him to the upper levels of the house. Once upstairs he gave me a quick look-over and putted on his own disguise. "c'mon, it's a long walk to the asylum and it's already getting dark." He said while opening the door. He let me out first and quick followed himself, locking the door behind him. " ok, let's go." He said walking ahead. I rand to him and asked him: " what is and asylum actually?" he looked at me as if I where crazy and dumb. "and asylum is a reprogramming center for defectives." He simply answered and walked further. "why don't you reprogram me yourself?" a good question but Zim did not care at all. " it'll take long, your reprogramming is a mental one not a psychical one." He eventually said. "mentally?" me looked at me. "are you a tallest or a smeet." Now that was HARSH! I know that I'm not the smartest, but hey! Being kind never killed someone! I stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. After 15 more minutes of walking we arrived at a big rusty gate. Zim took out a little pass and opened the gate, how did he get access to this mental hospital anyway? I looked at the big, old, spooky building behind the gates, it was already dark an though it was a warm night, I was starting to feel cold, a weird smell hung in the air, the smell of corpses, if you've ever been in an old house, ya'll know what I mean. The chilling air around the building freezing my blood. I was frozen in the spot by the sight. Zim took me by my hand and leaded me towards the big heavy wooden doors that allowed access to the inside of the building, and though the door of the building was close ahead, we seemed to eternally walk towards it, making no progress. Finally we arrived at the door, the red paint already started to fall off and the door looked like it would collapse any moment now. Zim opened the door and pushed me gently inside. He closed the door behind us. He took me by my hand again and leaded me to a dark violet, almost black, door. He knocked and the door opened on it's own. A female voice asked: " yes? Who is it?" Zim peeked inside and said "it's me, Zim." She looked up from the papers on her desk. "oh it's you. C'mon in my boy." she said. We entered the room and the door closed behind us on it's own, a spooky building indeed. "who's that?" she said slightly pointing with her pen. "oh, this is Purple, he'll be staying here for a while." Zim said and pushed me slightly forward. The female got up and walked around her desk, coming to a stop in front of us. She had half long brown hair, a white nurse dress, and small purple earrings. She held her hand out for me to shake, I took it and she introduced herself. "welcome Purple, I'm head nurse Bianca, I'm in charge for the paperwork and the well-being of the patients, I will also be your guardian nurse, so if you have any questions or just want to talk, just come to me." She sure seemed nice, I smiled and thanked her. She smiled at me and then turned back to Zim. "so can you actually describe what's wrong with him?" she asked, and at this point I want to be just 3 inches high so I could hide under the closet. "well he's been acting very strange lately…." Zim began, Bianca nodded and gestured him to continue. "he's been very paranoid, running away of, or destroying mirrors and sometimes acting like a little kid." Zim said, when he called me childish I just death-glared at him. "ok,.." Bianca said. "I think those are the symptoms of paranoid personality disorder, but I'm not sure, we'll see, as to then, a good evening Zim, and a save journey home." She said shaking his hand and opening the door for him. Zim said his goodbye and leaved me alone, in this scary place, with Bianca.


End file.
